poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom's Adventures series
Join Bloom and her friends as they go into new adventures outside of Rainbow SPA, Rainbow CGI, 4kids, Nickelodeon and Alfea, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the day. Bloom's Adventures Team members (aka The Alfea Adventure Crew): *Bloom (founder/commander) *Stella(founder/commander) *Flora (founder/commander) *Musa (founder/commander) *Tecna (founder/commander) *Layla (founder/commander) *Roxy (founder/commader, however a future member as she will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip (future members, they will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast) *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) (future member, he will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after ''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'') *Frosty the Snowman (future member, he will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after Bloom Meets Frosty the Snowman) *Jaq and Gus (future members, they will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after Bloom Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *Vanellope von Schweetz (future member, she will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph) *Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin (from W.I.T.C.H.) (future members, they will join the Alfea Adventure Crew after Pooh's Adventures of W.I.T.C.H.) Upcoming films: #''Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Pokemon: The First Movie'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Hercules'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood'' #''Bloom and the Quest for Camelot'' #''Bloom's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' #''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' #''Bloom Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' #''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' #''Bloom Meets Peter Pan'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Space Jam'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' #''Bloom and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Pokemon: The Movie 2000'' #''Bloom Meets Cinderella'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' #''Bloom's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (debut of Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip) #Bloom Goes on The Road to El Dorado'' #''Bloom and The Sword in the Stone'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Home on the Range'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (Lumiere Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip will be absent in this film) #''Bloom's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' #''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Happily Ever After'' #''Bloom's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' #''Bloom Meets Anastasia'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' #''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (debut of Scuttle from The Little Mermaid) #''Bloom's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Monsters University'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' #''Bloom and The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Flintstones'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: The Mysterious Journey'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Scuttle will be absent in this film) #''Bloom Meets Tarzan'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' #''Bloom's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Monsters University: Party Central'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' # ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' #''Bloom Meets Frosty the Snowman'' #''Bloom's Adventures of An Extremley Goofy Movie'' (debut of Frosty the Snowman) #''Bloom's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Pokemon 3: The Movie'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Monsters Inc'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (this movie takes place during Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast) #''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, and Frosty the Snowman will be absent in this film) #''Bloom's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' #''Bloom's Adventures of An American Tail'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story'' #''Bloom Meets Mulan'' #''Bloom Meets Pinocchio'' #''Bloom Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' #''Bloom's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, and Frosty the Snowman will be absent in this film) #''Bloom's Adventures of The Aristocats'' #''Bloom Goes to Madagascar'' #''Bloom's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Rescuers'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' # ''Bloom Vs The Lonesome Ghosts'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'' # ''Bloom Says Merry Madagascar'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, and Frosty the Snowman will be absent in this film) # ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Shrek'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' (2003 live-action film) # ''Bloom's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' # ''Bloom Meets Lilo & Stitch'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Brother Bear'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' # ''Bloom Meets Dumbo'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Frosty the Snowman will be absent in this film) # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, and Frosty the Snowman will be absent in this film) # ''Bloom's Adventures of Shrek 2'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' # ''Bloom Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' # ''Bloom Meets Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (debut of Jaq and Gus) # ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq, and Gus will be absent in this film) # ''Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' # ''Bloom Meets Rango'' # ''Bloom's Adventures of Tigger's Hunny Hut'' # ''Bloom in the Voyage of The Little Mermaid'' (Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction) # ''Bloom Goes to Treasure Planet'' TV Series 1. Bloom's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa 2. Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV Series) 3. Bloom Says All Hail King Julien! (prequel to Bloom Goes to Madgascar) 4. Bloom's Adventures ChroniclesCategory:Pooh's Adventures WikiCategory:Bloom's Adventures Series Films